kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kure Erioh
|manga debut = Chapter 7 |anime debut = Episode 2 |seiyuu = Chiba Shigeru (Japanese) Taylor Henry (English)}} Kure Erioh (呉 恵利央, Kure Eriō; "Erioh Kure"), also known as "The Mighty Demon" (強魔, Gōma),Chapter 149 is the patriarch of the Kure Clan and also the former fighter of former Kengan Association chairman, Katahara Metsudo, being the original holder of the title of "Fang of Metsudo". Appearance Erioh is an elderly man with slicked back silver hair and a wrinkled face befitting his age. He tends to wear the traditional Japanese attire rather than more modern clothes. In his youth, his appearance was very similar to his grand-relative Kure Raian. Personality Erioh is an up-standing man who is fiercely protective over his family and its reputation, especially in regards to his great-granddaughter Karla. Erioh was a lot more vicious and headstrong in his youth, but this side of him has subsided with age; he now has dignity as the patriarch of his clan. However, he does seem to transform back into his old self whenever he is disrespected or slandered. History As a teenager, Erioh left the Kure Clan due to a disagreement, and decided to become the top assassin his own way. Shortly after World War II, at the age of 20, he was contracted by Kibayashi Taro, deputy of the Kanto Shirai Group, to kill Katahara Metsudo, and steal his newly-acquired Kengan Association membership. However, just before he could finish his hit, the don of the Shirai Group, Shirai Ryu, intervened, forcing Kibayashi to call off the hit. Impressed by Katahara Metsudo's luck and tenacity, Erioh agreed to become his fighter, to see just how far his luck and tenacity could take him, and witness the moment it ran out.Chapter 0-6 As the first "Fang of Metsudo", Erioh was instrumental in Metsudo's rise to power, winning his first match in mere seconds and going on to be nearly undefeated. However, he did face defeat once. This defeat was so crushing that it spurred him to return to the Kure Clan and master their techniques. In the meantime, he got married and had two children.Chapter 0-7 Eventually, Metsudo made a bid to become the chairman of the Kengan Association, and entered Erioh as his fighter. Before the final match, Erioh and Metsudo reminisced about how far they had come together. Erioh told Metsudo that he felt like he could die any minute, and asked Metsudo to hire his older son, who was seven at the time, as his fighter if he should die. Metsudo declined, informing Erioh that he signed a contract stating that if he lost in the tournament, he would lose everything - even his life. The two shared a laugh, then headed for the arena to enter the final match. While the details of the final match are unknown at present, Erioh won, making Katahara Metsudo the new Kengan Association chairman. He left Metsudo's service at an unspecified time and returned to the Kure Clan, eventually becoming its patriarch. Plot Erioh was first seen alongside Hollis and Raian having watched Tokita Ohma's match against Sekibayashi Jun. Some time later, after being contacted by Under Mount Inc., Erioh looked over the summoned members of the Kure Clan, wondering who he would choose to represent the company in the upcoming tournament. On the journey to the venue of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, on the S.S. Kengan, Erioh vehemently raged when he discovered that Karla had become infatuated with Ohma, telling the others who had come with him to eliminate Ohma if he ever came near Karla again. Power & Abilities As the patriarch of the renowned Kure Clan, as well as a former Fang of Metsudo, Erioh can be assumed to have once boasted incredible offensive fighting power. How much has waned due to his increasing age is unknown, though he was able to nonchalantly take down some of Hayami Katsumasa's Guardians during the latter's revolution.Chapter 178 Kure Clan Ability: Removal: The most unique ability of the Kure Clan, this involves removing the mental limiter which keeps humans from using more than 30% of their body's physical capacity. Using this technique makes his skin turn red with his blood vessels bulging on the surface, as he breaks the limits of his body to access "demonic" strength, speed, endurance and power. It is not currently known how much of his latent power he was able to release in his prime, and whether or not he has maintained that as he aged. What is certain is that his rate is lower than 100%, and that by the time he fought in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament finals, he could only maintain it for 30 seconds. However, in his elderly age, when he did accidentally begin to use the Removal, the pressure he exuded was strong enough to physically disrupt his immediate environment, suggesting that his Removal is still powerful even at his advanced age.Chapter 38 Notes & Trivia *His favourite TV show is Shoten. *Erioh is modelled after Hélio Gracie of the Gracie family. Instead of modelling Erioh after Carlos Gracie (Hélio's older brother), the great-grandfather of Kyra Gracie (whom Karla is modelled after), Sandrovich chose Hélio because he is the father of Rickson Gracie, the man with the 400-0 record. *In their youth, both he and Metsudo were terrible cooks and were disgusting eaters too.4-koma: Ruined References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Kure Clan Category:Assassin